Comment estce qu'Il Sent
by Death.A
Summary: Porque o final, na verdade, é só um grande outro começo. Summary diferente dentro HPDM Chapter 4 ON! E não sobrou nenhum.
1. Comment estce qu'Il Sent

Espero que chova hoje. Espero que raios cortem o céu e trovões se façam ouvir. Espero que você não esteja lá fora. Espero que você não me esqueça. E acima de tudo, espero que um dia possa me perdoar. Que possa sorrir para mim de novo. Que não desista. Que não perca as esperanças. E que não derrame uma só lagrima. Não por mim pelo menos.

……………………

Espero que chova hoje. Espero que junto com os pingos de chuva caiam raios e trovões. Espero que hoje, principalmente hoje, consiga te esquecer. Espero que, junto com as gotas que escorrerão pelos bueiros, que serão absorvidas pelo solo, que simplesmente... desaparecerão, vá junto minha memória, meus sorrisos... minhas lágrimas. Por que você escolheu assim? Podia ter sido diferente e não negue. O herói ficou com medo do mundo? Que pena. Pra mim.

---------------------------

Hoje está chovendo. Hoje faz um ano desde que começamos com aquilo. Primeiro, para nos aliviar da guerra. Depois, foi evoluindo. Quem diria que um dia me apaixonaria por você? Que nós dois pudessemos acabar juntos? Dois inimigos de escola, sim de escola, pois você mudou de lado, juntos? Bom... Acho que só a Hermione, pois ela me olha feio todas as vezes que nos encontramos. Mas não diz nada. Eu sempre soube que ela desconfiava de nós dois. Agora parece que ela tem certeza. Mas não faz nada. Nem pra mim. Nem pra você. Afinal, amanhã Ginny Weasley vai entrar de branco enquanto eu a espero no altar.

……………………

Hoje está chovendo. Hoje faz um ano daquela loucura. Ele não deve saber. Mas só mudei de lado por ele. Amanhã tudo que passamos deixará de existir. Os toques. As mãos. As risadas. O desejo. O amor. Tudo. Amanhã você vai começar uma nova vida. Uma vida com seus amigos, verdadeiros parentes e Ginny Weasley. Uma vida da qual eu não faço parte. E não faço questão de fazer. Mas você faz. Ou finge que faz. Chamou-me para ser o... _padrinho_.

---------------------------------

Hoje faz sol. Ironia? Provavelmente. Você adora a chuva. Ontem choveu. Hoje parou. Hoje, que é o dia de meu casamento com ela. Hoje. Ron e Hermione estão entrando. Ela olha feio para mim. Mas eu nem ligo. Onde está você? Será o meu padrinho também .Ah! Chegou. Lindo. Todo de branco. Com os fios loiros caindo nos olhos. Fios sedosos cobrindo a dor de seu olhar. Ou será só minha imaginação? Espero que você não chore hoje. Espero que eu não desista hoje. Espero que isso acabe logo.

……………………

Hoje faz sol. Maldição. Gosto de chuva. Agora não tem gotas para encobrir minhas lágrimas, então eu não choro. Mas meus olhos estão ardendo.Não pela claridade. Não. Pelas lágrimas que estou obrigando a não deixar cair. Hoje. Só hoje. Hoje que minha vida deixará de fazer sentido, não vou chorar. Não vou chorar. Não vou chorar.

Merda! Já estou chorando. Mas tenho que entrar. Espero que isso acabe logo.

--------------------------------------

N/A Sim... isso não faz muito sentido... **definitivamente** não.

Eu não sei o que me deu pra escrever isso. Estava de noite e tinha barulho de vento... Daí eu pensei: 'Tomara que chova hoje' e o pensamento não saiu da minha cabeça. (E no outro dia choveu)

E no fim saiu essa coisa...Que vocês acham?

Eu to pensando em fazer uma continuação... Com final feliz... Ou não... (podem deixar sugestões. Mas provavelmente eu NÃO faça.. sabem por quê? Porque a única fic em que eu fiz um final feliz sabe quantas reviews que eu recebi? Duas! E sabem quantas pessoas leram? Mais de duzentas... Portanto, presume-se que eu escreva melhor drama não? Mais pessoas comentam e menos lêem... )

Mas ainda depende das reviews. Talvez eu faça... Talvez não... E se eu não receber nenhuma review eu, óbviamente, não postarei mais!

Pouco chantagista hein? Mas... poxa... vocês não comentam... eu me sinto uma idiota sem saber se vocês gostam ou não. Por mim, eu posso até não gostar muito de uma história, mas se estiver minimamente aceitavel eu vou postar aqui. Porque EU gosto de ler fics... E acho que vocês, por estarem aqui, também o fazem.


	2. Cause Life Is Like This

**'Cause Life Is Like This**

**Summary: **Apenas a conexão entre o começo e o fim.

-------------------------

_So tell me you love me, _

_Então me diga que você me ama _

_Come back and haunt me, _

_Volte__ e me assombre_

_Oh, when I rush to the start _

_Oh, quando eu corro para o começo _

_Running in circles, _

_Correndo em círculos _

_Chasing in __tails _

_Perseguindo nossas caudas _

_Coming back as we are. _

**_Voltando__ a ser __como__ éramos_**

-------------------------

Harry Potter está no altar, com um terno preto sobrepondo-se a uma blusa branca. Dumbledore, que todos julgavam estar morto, celebrando o casamento com uma túnica roxa totalmente espalhafatosa. Eu vou entrar junto com Ron Weasley. Seremos os padrinhos de Harry. Junto com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Isso é tão triste. O Harry é um babaca. Ta na cara que ele gosta do loiro. E Draco dele. Eu acho isso tão injusto. Injusto com o Draco, quem eu aprendi a gostar e respeitar na guerra. Com a Ginny, que provavelmente sabe que um certo par de olhos verdes brilha mais olhando para um certo loiro do que pra ela e **ainda assim** vai se casar. E com ele mesmo, por ser tão burro!

Agora é a nossa vez de entrar. Agarro-me no braço de meu namorado com força, mais força do que o necessário, acho, mas afinal meus nervos ainda estão me matando. Um passo de cada vez. Estamos na metade do caminho e só agora eu finalmente olho para o noivo. Ele está sorrindo, um sorriso incrivelmente falso. Fecho a cara para ele. Por que, afinal, ele não fica com o ex-Slyntherin se é isso que ele quer?! Já passou o tempo de nos importarmos com os outros! Já crescemos o suficiente para tomar nossas próprias decisões sem nos deixar abalar pelo que o mundo pensa! Ou será que não?

Finalmente chegamos no altar, solto meu braço de Ron e tento relaxar um pouco. Mas não dá! Me parece que o Harry nem se importou com a nossa presença. Parece estar procurando alguém e... sim, claro. Draco. Ele está entrando. De branco. Nada justo e muito menos largo. Na medida certa. Tenho que admitir. Ele é realmente lindo. O Harry o está comendo com os olhos. E ele? Nem aí. Deve estar machucado. Mais do que compreensível. Quem não ficaria?

Mudou a música. Os padrinhos de Ginny estão entrando. Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos. Percy ainda não fala com nenhum dos Weasley. Ela vai entrar agora. Está linda. Com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. Dando destaque ao branco do vestido. Ela e Draco estão de branco. Mas, me desculpe Ginny. Ele está simplesmente divino.

_Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união desse casal, que movidos pelo amor incondicional..._

Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram agora. Acho que ele sabe da história dos dois. Ele sempre sabe. De tudo. E parece que não está nada satisfeito com a decisão de seu protegido. Fala tudo com frieza. Como se decretasse a prisão de alguém. O que, talvez, seja nosso caso.

_...Desejam se unir perante os amigos, parentes e a sociedade... _

Olho a Draco. Seus olhos estão desprovidos de emoções como a tempos eu não via. É tão errado fazerem isso com ele! Oh, Harry! Espero que isso não vire um desastre.

_Harry Potter, aceita a mão de Virginia Weasley como sua legítima esposa? Para amá-la e respeitá-la, na doença e na saúde, na riqueza e na pobreza...?_

Oh. Meu. Deus. Ele hesitou.

_Realmente_ espero que isso não vire um desastre.

-----------------------------------------

N/A Muito mais traquilo do que o anterior não é? Eu acho que vai ser impossivel pra mim escrever do mesmo jeito que escrevi chap. passado... E sim... eu tb me revolto com a minha falta de capacidade...¬¬

Então... Eu estava meio sentimental no ultimo capitulo para pedir reviews não? Pois é. Eu sei... Faze o que... Culpe a maldita fase da vida que nós chamamos de adolescencia!

O Grand Finale tá vindo... O que será que acontece? Eu já o tenho pronto e planejado para próxima sexta. Ou talvez próximo ano, na segunda semana de janeiro. Ou, talvez, nunca! (risada maligna seguida de uma piscadinha de olho) Por isso não deixem de comentar!


	3. Let Me Go

Olá pessoas! Quanto tempo não? Sim, eu sei que eu demorei #Coro atrás dizendo "Demorou? Dava pra pensar que você tinha morrido!" # Cahem... Continuando... Demorei né? Mas eu tenho desculpa, quando eu disse que tinha o último capítulo pronto, eu não estava mentindo NÃO! O cpu do meu computador que estragou com ele dentro... E a pessoa aqui que se virasse né? #Olhar rancoroso pro computador#

Mas aí está mais um (projeto) dos meus capítulos, só que esse é só **uma lembrança dos dois** para aquecer vocês! Espero que gostem! E o meu pedido mais bááásico de todos: Reviews, pleeeease! (Ou se preferirem: Sem reviews, sem próximo chapteer! #Risada maligna#).

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Porque nunca é tão fácil como queremos, nem tão difícil quanto acreditamos.

**Let Me Go**

_Novamente, a lua cheia brilhava, feito uma bola de cristal que iluminava o céu refletindo a luz alheia. Linda e perigosa. Era essa a época de lobisomens. Mas não importava. Estavam no fim do mundo. Não importava. E a um passo da morte. Literalmente. Estavam à beira de um penhasco._

_Era estranho, sim, era __**bem**__ estranho, mas era o lugar favorito deles. Draco gostava de lá porque era capaz de sentir o mundo a seus pés. Era como se pudesse controlar tudo que quisesse, inclusive a morte. Para Harry, era a liberdade. Era só diminuir uma distância praticamente insignificante e... Fim. _

_O vento rugia, passando forte por entre as árvores atrás dos homens. O loiro estava em pé, vendo, ao longe, as luzes da cidade, que acendiam que apagavam conforme a vontade de seu proprietário. Um pesado casaco de couro lhe cobria os ombros, deixando praticamente impossível de se ver a camisa preta de dentro. A calça jeans ligeiramente escura e os sapatos sociais pretos combinavam com o jeito aristocrático-jovem que ele exibia. Já o moreno, a uns dois passos atrás dele, estava com uma jaqueta jeans normal, uma blusa de lã verde por baixo e uma calça preta, bem do jeito simplista e heróico que Harry Potter era. _

_- A gente vai terminar isso, Potter. - a voz era um sussurro, mas a certeza do loiro era inegável, e virando-se deu uma piscadela de olho para o outro - Confia em mim. A gente vai. _

_E sorriu, deixando alguns dos dentes brancos a mostra. Duas covinhas se fizeram presentes no rosto pálido._

_- É só confiar em mim. Você confia?_

_Riu. E com uma cara de safado, completou:_

_- Mas e também, se não der certo... Que um raio caia em cima de você! _¹

_O moreno, que sorriu, incrédulo, e balançou a cabeça, como que dizendo que ele não tinha salvação. E seu sorriso aumentou quando viu um brilho de felicidade nos olhos prata, antes tinha dúvidas que tinha feito a escolha certa. Mas como podia aquela ser a escolha errada? _

_Soltou um suspiro sofrido._

_- Certo, certo... Que um raio caia em cima de mim se tudo não der certo, então. Mas... Somente digo que acredito em você se você me fizer uma massagem. Acha o quê? Ser a salvação do mundo não é fácil não!_

_E deu uma piscadela como o loiro tinha feito antes. O assunto entre eles não podia ser tenso nem por um segundo. Não entre eles. Que o atolassem de problema – como já faziam – depois. Mas não lá. Não quando estava com ele. Quando estavam juntos os problemas não existiam, não __**podiam**__ existir. _

_- Hahahaha... Harry, sinceramente! Isso não é tipo de chantagem! - Fez biquinho - Sou eu quem normalmente pede massagem. _

_Harry deu um sorriso de lado e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para a direita, para ver bem a reação do outro com sua provocação. _

_- É você quem normalmente fica por baixo, não?_

_Draco torceu a boca e fez cara feia. _

_- Estou rindo por dentro, não se preocupe._

_Harry continuou sorrindo e o abraçou por trás, sentindo o leve cheiro de perfume que exalava daquela pele branca. Sussurrou que preferia seu sorriso por fora. Sendo atendido. Parou um pouco, e depois proferiu algo que percebera há pouco tempo:_

_- Sabe Draco... Uma das coisas que mais me surpreendeu em você, é que você é quem mais sorri. Nós estamos em guerra. E mesmo assim você sorri. E está sempre firme. - Parou, como se para ter certeza do que iria dizer. Suspirou de novo. - Tem certeza que você não quebra?_

_Sabia que tinha soado pateticamente assustado, mas surpreendentemente, aquilo não o assustava. Nada o assustava. Não quando estava com ele. Não quando sentia aquele corpo quente perto do seu. Não quando ouvia a voz dele sussurrando perto de seu ouvido._

_- Eu te garanto, Harry. Se você não quiser, eu não quebro. Por você, eu não quebro. - Percebeu que ele falava mais baixo, e teve que chegar mais perto para ouvir - Só você me quebra, Harry. Só você pode me quebrar._

_Harry não entendeu ao certo o que ele quis dizer, mas não achava que importava realmente. Mas não sabia que o loiro acrescentava em pensamento 'E eu creio que vai. Porque isso não vai durar pra sempre. Eu sorrio agora, porque sei que não vou sorrir depois. Seja na guerra. Ou não.'._

_O que se seguiu foi o silêncio, somente quebrado por uma ou outra rajada de vento mais forte que fazia as árvores balançarem mais violentamente, cobrindo a terra de folhas das cores mais variadas. Estavam no outono naquele dia._

¹ Quando a gente faz promessa e diz que vai dar ou fazer algo em troca, sabem?


	4. Maybe Next Time

Hi... Como estão vocês? Olha só... Vcs acham que eu não reparei né? Sim, eu reparei que as pessoas que comentaram antes não comentaram agora. Bonito, não é? #Olhos estreitos# Mas tudo bem.

**Agradecimentos: **Sarih, Sophia D., Lil's B., Lis, Bibis Black, Bethy Potter, Regulus Black, Rafael9692, Larissaaa, Carolzita Malfoy, Yellow, Mahh Potter-Malfoy, Maaya M., M. Sallaberry P., Nana Waffle Poste, Rei Owan, Fernanda, TONKS BLACK2, Cinthya Malfoy, Isa Malfoy, e Kami. _Em especial para M. Sallaberry P., por me aguentar no msn!_

E me perdoem se eu não respondi algum de vocês!

**Músicas:** _**Something That I Never Had - Lindsay Lohan** _e _**Not Now - Blink 182**_

**Poema: **de minha autoria _(apesar de ser algo totalmente tosco e sobre um assunto totalmente popular)_

**------- xxx -------**

**Summary: **Nem tudo termina do jeito que gostaríamos. Mas, na verdade, nem começar direito, começa.

**Maybe Next Time**

_Am I a shadow on your wall?_

_**Eu sou uma sombra em sua parede?**_

_Am I anything at all? __Anything to you?_

_**Eu sou qualquer coisa? Qualquer coisa para você? **_

_Am I a secret that you keep?_

_**Eu sou um segredo que você guarda?**_

_Do you dream me while you're sleeping after all?_

_**Você sonha comigo enquanto está dormindo, depois de tudo?**_

---------------------

- Aceito.

Não foi mais que um sussurro.

Hermione o olhou, incrédula. Ron quase pulava de felicidade, seus olhos brilhavam. Finalmente teria seu melhor amigo como seu "irmão". Harry quis olhar para Draco, mas Ginny tocou seu rosto com as mãos, virou o e deu-lhe um beijo, que foi delicadamente apartado. Todos os Weasley estavam sorrindo. Dumbledore o olhava, sério, enquanto terminava a celebração.

"_Pois então, se assim é o desejo de todos, eu vos declaro: Marido e Mulher."_

Draco abaixou a cabeça e soltou uma baforada de ar. Mordeu a parte direta do lábio e fechou os olhos, para depois de reabri-los, seguir em direção da porta do lugar improvisado para a cerimônia, ali mesmo, em Hogwarts.

Houve uma explosão de sons e risadas perto de Harry. Ele sabia que Molly Weasley chorava pelo "casamento de sua menina.". Todos se moviam para cumprimentar os noivos, enquanto Dumbledore se afastava discretamente no meio da multidão. Viu a boca dele formando palavras sem som: _Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa_. Olhou para onde deveria estar o loiro. Não estava.

_Come here, please hold my hand for now _

_**Venha aqui, por favor, segure minha mão por agora**_

_Help me, I'm scared please show me how to fight this_

_**Ajude-me, estou assustado, por favor me mostre como combater isso**_

_God has a master plan__ and I guess I am in his demand_

_**Deus tem um plano-mestre e eu acho que estou nessa demanda**_

_Please save me, this time I cannot run_

_**Por favor me salve, dessa vez eu não posso fugir**_

Virou-se a tempo de ver o loiro parar e lançar a Harry um olhar que mesclava ódio e desprezo, ainda na soleira da porta. O sol já se punha, mas seu brilho ainda reluzia sobre o homem loiro. Os olhos mais prateados do que nunca. Cabelos se tornando dourados, refletindo a luz. _Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa_. Não ouvia mais o barulho em volta dele. Sentiu alguém o tocar o ombro para cumprimentá-lo, virou-se e estendeu a mão, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de ver de quem era o rosto. Voltou-se para trás novamente, somente para ver de relance fios loiros saírem porta afora.

_And I'll see you when this is done_

_**E eu te verei quando isso acabar**_

_And now I have come to realize__ that you are the one who's left behind_

_**E agora eu vim para perceber que você foi quem ficou para trás**_

_Please stay until I'm gone_

_**Por favor, fique enquanto eu vou**_

_I'm here, hold on to me_

_**Eu estou aqui, segure-se em mim**_

_I'm right here, waiting_

_**Eu estou bem aqui, esperando**_

Sentiu as lágrimas que tinha segurado pedirem passagem. Fechou os olhos que ardiam. Mãos em seus ombros. Sentiu-se sendo conduzido para aonde deveria ser a festa. A iluminação do dia já se esvaindo. A escuridão começando a reinar. Como em seu coração. _Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa_. Se ele não fosse tão fraco tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Mas não agora. Não mais.

_Please stay until I'm gone_

_**Por favor, fique enquanto eu vou**_

_I'm here, hold on to me_

_**Eu estou aqui, segure-se em mim**_

_I'm right here waiting and take my one last breath_

_**Eu vou estar bem aqui, esperando, e pegue meu último suspiro**_

_And don't forget,_

_**E não esqueça,**_

_That I'll be right here, waiting_

_**Que eu vou estar bem aqui, esperando**_

Música. Dança. Risos. Beijos. Comprimentos. Tudo se passou como um _flash_. Sentou-se, arrebentando dois botões com uma mão. Sentiu o ar frio da noite. Podia ver todos ainda comemorando. Ouviu os sinos da igreja batendo. Meia noite em ponto. O tempo passa rápido. Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo, à meia noite, na volta de uma batalha, com a chuva batendo forte no chão. Grunhiu e afundou as mãos no cabelo, tal qual o gesto de um desesperado. Pegou um copo de _champagne_.

_Um brinde a Harry Potter, o herói mais covarde e idiota que existe. _

E o virou. Sentiu-o descer queimando sua garganta apesar do baixo teor de álcool. A lua não brilhava. Totalmente ofuscada pelas pesadas nuvens que clareavam o céu. Mais um mistério da vida, por que o céu, à noite, fica mais claro coberto de nuvens? E por que, diabos, aquele último olhar não lhe saia da cabeça?

**- x - x - x -**

Draco Malfoy andava sem rumo, perto de um lago qualquer. Sentia-se... perdido? Desesperado? Totalmente estilhaçado e vazio? É, pode se dizer que sim. Normalmente, você se sente assim quando vê um sonho caindo e sendo levado pelas águas.

Sentou-se na grama mesmo, sem medo de se sujar. Olhou as águas límpidas, tão puras, tão diferentes dele. Abraçou os joelhos encaixou o rosto neles. Queria o quê? Que Harry se declarasse e o pedisse em casamento, para então, eles terem herdeiros e viverem felizes para sempre? Ridículo.

Mas sim, era isso que ele queria. Um conto de fadas. E eles eram um conto de fadas, um lindo. Com o amor, que surgia de forma inesperada, beijos escondido, sorrisos cúmplices, olhares que diziam tudo e, inclusive, um antagonista a eles. E sem o final feliz.

Existem contos de fadas sem finais felizes?

Nem percebeu o tempo passando. De repente sentiu as costas molhadas e pingos em seu cabelo, escorrendo por seu rosto. Estava garoando, chovendo. Sorriu. Simplesmente amava a chuva. Virou-se, como que para encarar a chuva. Sentindo os pingos em seu rosto e pescoço.

_I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad_

_**Eu quero agüentar firme, mas isso machuca tanto **_

_And I can't keep something that I never had_

_**E eu não posso manter algo que eu nunca tive**_

A chuva aumentou. Mas ele nem se mexer, mexeu. Não queria ir a um lugar coberto. Não queria ir a lugar algum. Nunca mais. Suspirou. Estava nostálgico demais. Para o seu próprio bem. Levantou-se.

Em menos tempo que o esperado, e seu corpo já estava totalmente molhado. Um garoto bonito, loiro, com as roupas já colando no corpo, olhos fechados e rosto virado para cima recebendo todo o impacto da chuva, em frente ao um rio. Quando a lua cortou a barreira das nuvens e emitiu seus primeiros raios visíveis. Perfeito para um quadro.

Ficou ali parado, sozinho. Então começou a andar. Lembrou-se de Harry. Memórias jogadas ao vento. Figuras congeladas no tempo. O casamento. As noites. A paixão. Chutou o ar com raiva. _Maldito! _Correu as mãos pelo cabelo. Enterrou a cabeça nelas e soltou um grito de desespero.

Parou de novo. E ficou. Olhando ao nada. Agora ele sentia que precisava de ajuda. Agora ele precisava ser salvo. Mas o herói estava em sua festa de casamento. Rodando uma taça de _champagne_, com o olhar perdido em meio ao líquido. Assistindo-o rodar e rodar, para, depois, virá-lo de novo, pensando sobre perguntas ridículas, que ele descobriria mais tarde não ter resposta.

E ele? Como ficava?

As lágrimas já se misturavam com as gotas. O vento frio cortava seus lábios e ia amortecendo lentamente seus músculos. O corpo estremecia e a respiração ficava mais fraca.

Por agora, não ficava.

_Longe, mas perto. Reflexos e espelhos._

_Noite e dia. __Preto e branco._

_Tudo com seu antônimo. _

_Opostos se atraindo. _

_Vidas mudando e tempo correndo. _

Mas eles se encontrariam de novo. Na chuva, e talvez a meia noite. Afinal, contos de fadas não podem terminar sem finais felizes. Podem?

_**Fim?**_


End file.
